


His Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 4





	His Birthday

At Faerghus there was a big hurry at the castle itself. Today was 12th birthday of the young prince of Faerghus. Everyone celebrated that day.

Dimitri remembered that day fondly. His birthday was snowy like any other. At the castle, everyone was there. Felix, Gleen, Ingrid, Sylvain were here. Other nobles children were there too, wishing him a happy birthday. Even Miklan was there.

“Be carefull Dimitri, don’t break the fork while eating the cake.” His father joked with a smile.

“Daaaad!” Everyone laughed. Cake was delicious.

After everyone eaten, children went inside of castle to play. The rest of that day, they played games with everyone. It was the last time that they seen each other happy.

That day was special. Since that day Dimitri never celebrated his birthdays again. For now his birthdays were a day like any other. Nothing to seperate them form any other. There were rare days where Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid meet with each other. Aside from that they drafted from each other.

Today is his 18th birthday. Its happens under shadows of empire. Just nothing but a sad day. Just like any ordinary day.


End file.
